1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding structure for a skate board scooter that allows the skate board scooter to be folded when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skate board scooters have recently become popular. A problem for users and manufacturers is the storage and transport of the bulky volume of the skate board scooter when not in use. The present invention is intended to provide a folding structure for a skate board scooter to solve this problem.